Calnavier Chronicles
by SMbookworm
Summary: Long ago, there was an island left hidden for centuries from the rest of the world. There was a reason for this, it has a deep secret. By a twist of fate, Hiccup discovers this island, but will he be able to handle this secret the inhabitants are hiding?
1. Prologue

**Okay so here's my firsts real fanfic, It's basically a spinoff of How To Train Your Dragon that takes place after the movie. I came up with the ideo for this after I saw the movie, just don't ask me where this idea came from because I still have no idea. So here it is, enjoy!**

_Prologue_

Caden sat near the cliffside looking out into the horizon at the sunrise. He closed his eyes in thought as the wind whistled through his light, sandy-colored hair. He'd been born with hair that'd started out the yellow type of blonde, but he'd spent so much time outside growing up, it eventually paled to a light, cream color. He remembered that his dad always used to love to tease about the fact, saying that one day he would live in a tree since he spent so much time outside. Technically, his prediction had actually come true. The island Caden lived on had lots of trees, and he lived in the biggest one. But he didn't live there alone.

"Do you get up so early_ just _because you know I'm going to follow you out here?"

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard that familiar voice behind him. He turned to see a moderately tall girl, that had her lond auburn hair hanging in a ponytail in the back of her head. Her usual appearance complete with her knee-length brown leather boots, short sleeved scarlet red v-neck shirt and and dark green pants. As usual, Aderyn was ready for action ahead of all others, including the event itself.

"Nah, I just like to think here. You know, before we go through all the chaotic things that are probably going to happen today" he answered.

"Yeah, more likely than not." His longest and best friend said back to him.

"So do you know what time everyone should be getting up?" He asked.

"I'd say the conch should be blowing in about ten, twenty minutes or so." She answered. Caden knew that she was actually talking about the conch shell the elders of his people blew at the same time every morning, it signaled the rest of the clan's time to get up and start the day. Though for Caden, it was more like the sun appearing on the horizon line that meant this. To him, the sunrise was his conch.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Aderyn asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to him.

Caden shrugged, "it's a free island" he answered. As she planted herself next to him on the cream-colored rock that was the top of a ninety-degree drop to the ocean below, she stared off at the watery horizion line with him for a moment before speaking again.

"Seriously, why do always get up so early and sneak out _just_ to come the Cliffs and watch the sunrise?" She asked. It was true, the Cliffs, as they were called, weren't much to look at. They were cream colored, with an occasional streak of brown, with small caves dotted all over it's face. Other than the stunning veiw and the wind currents that turned upwards from the ocean to the edge, there really wasn't much other reason to go to there. But Caden had the same answer to that same question.

"I just like to see the sunrise and think" he said simply.

"About...?" She pressed further. Just as he'd expected.

"Lots of things, but sometimes about who got me into the habit in the first place." He said jokingly.

Aderyn thought for a moment and then said "your dad?" When Caden nodded she asked "whatever happend to him anyway?"

Caden shifted uncomfortably on the flat rock that acted as his seat for a moment and then answered "I dunno, he set off one day to get supplies or something. I think up in Greenland or somewhere in Europe...He said he'd be back soon but, I never saw him again." He said it thoughtfully, the memory still buzzed in his mind. It had happend years ago but there always had been one question that never stopped bugging him. It was why didn't he ever come back? More importantly, why did he leave in the first place? He never bought the story about getting supplies, they'd always had everything they needed on their island home, Calnavier. But nevertheless, Caden's father always was constantly setting sail to some far off place on "errands", as he called them. It was one of the greatest mysterys he'd been pondering over for years.

Aderyn opened her mouth slightly to say more but was cut short by the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. Hearing that sound, both of them stood up and made their way back to the place they called home.

The giant dead tree that towered about two hundred feet in the air, with a trunk about as thick as a building. It had swirling patterns around trunk and branches that were twisted in the oddest of ways.

It was, after all, why it was called the Gnarled Tree.

**Not all that bad I'd say, at least for a first try. Oddly enough, I never thought to include Caden's dad in the story until I actually sat down and actually started writing this, weird huh? Oh well, please review, I'm still new here.**


	2. Part 1

**Yay we get to see the characters we actually know!**

_Part 1_

Hiccup looked out at the horizon from the front porch of his house, which sat proudly on top of a high hill on the island of Berk. It looked to be a pretty good day for flying but he was only making that guess based on the near-cloudless sky, warm breeze, and calm waters. Nodding in approval at the nice weather, he set off downhill into his village, soon heading across the bridge towards his destination, the training arena on the far side of Berk, where he was scheduled to meet his friends for a flying session with their dragons. It'd been a long winter, and at that point in time, it wasn't just the dragons that were eager to get back to flying. Walking through one of the entrance tunnels, he immediately greeted his friends. "Hey guys, I'm ready" he called to them.

"Perfect timing" Snotlout said as he turned in his direction, "I was starting to think the dragons were getting restless." As if on cue, Hiccup's black nightfury Toothless came up and nudged him from behind.

"Whoa" he said in mild surprise, "easy there bud, let's wait for the others to catch up first," and Toothless rolled his eyes slightly. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long; all the dragons were just as eager to get going, and after setting up, they did just that. They started off with racing each other around the island, but after about half an hour, Astrid noticed something along the horizon.

"Hiccup!" she yelled as she steered her dragon Stormfly closer to him & Toothless.

"Yeah?" he yelled up to her.

"You think that storm's gonna hit Berk?" she asked pointing to the small cluster of dark clouds in the distance.

"Uh, hard to say" he said, "but with this wind I'd say it'll miss us completely." Taking Hiccup's word to heart, the group continued to race, which eventually lead them miles away from Berk. By the time they started back a few hours later, Hiccup's whether prediction was proven completely wrong as they found themselves flying through the worst possible mix of wind and rain.

"Still think it'll miss us entirely?" Tuff shouted to Hiccup.

"Looks I was wrong" he shouted back. Hiccup and Toothless both seemed to yelp at the same time as Toothless's wings suddenly caught wind and swept the both backwards. "Whoa bud, it's okay, we're okay" he said in an attempt to calm the slightly panic-stricken nightfury. All at once another burst of wind hit the group forcefully, knocking Toothless and Hiccup out of the sky as the others struggled to recuperate themselves. Even though both of them tried to right themselves as they fell, the fierce wind and hard rain prevented them from doing much. Before either of them could bring themselves to think straight, they hit sea that used to seem so far below them.

Hiccup broke the ocean's surface painfully hard but quickly regained himself and swam to the surface, only to be driven back under by an oncoming wave. He twisted around has he plunged back down, deeper this time. Catching a brief sight of Toothless, Hiccup headed to the surface again in hopes of getting to his friend. Upon breaking the surface Hiccup found himself being steadily and constantly raised and dropped by the raging sea. He caught sight of his dragon a little ways away from, screeching loudly and making clumsy attempts to swim in his direction in an attempt to reach his rider.

Hiccup made his own attempts to get to his dragon, but found it difficult to manage with the waves pushing him backwards. He thought he saw Toothless getting closer to him, finally getting the hang of the whole "swimming" concept and with the waves moving in his favor. When the nightfury was only a matter of feet away from him, Hiccup was abruptly pulled under by some unseen force. So quickly he barely managed to grab a breath of air before plunging back into the depths of the ocean.

In about half a second, Hiccup felt himself moving at rapid speed beneath the surface, and the fact that he was moving in reverse wasn't helping his stomach much. He often had to twist and turn to avoid any obstacles in the water in order to keep from hitting them, only managing to miss them by milliseconds. All too suddenly the back of his head contacted with something hard, a rock maybe, causing him to lose his breath and for his head to throb painfully. Before long, all of his surroundings began to blend together as he began to lose sensation in his limbs, slowly fading to an inky black as all sounds and thoughts ceased to reach him.

**Yeah I probably could've done better, but I still like it. Short, sweet, and to the point. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Please review!**


	3. Part 2

**Alright next chapter! Got it uploaded a lot sooner than I thought I would. Please enjoy**

_Part 2_

It was bright and sunny that day, the kind with clear skies, cool breezes & warm temperatures. It was the kind of day no one would want to stay inside on. But this did very little to lighten Caden's mood that morning. "Is it just me, or do we always seem to be the ones picked to go on patrol?" He said as he brisked forward annoyingly.

"It's you" Aderyn replied simply. Walking at a slower, more relaxed pace just behind him. A bow at her side and a quiver full of arrows on her back. Caden didn't have a weapon, he never brought one and no one ever asked Aderyn to. She just claimed that she'd "rather be safe than sorry", and he couldn't argue much; they both know well of the dangers that lived on the island alongside them, which was exactly why people were sent out to patrol get too close to the Tree.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Caden asked, a routine question asked whenever they were sent out.

Aderyn rolled her eyes, "for any of our friends down south who might get cocky enough to come up here."

Caden turned around, walking in reverse. "Well yeah, but what are the odds of that? They're cut off from the entire eastern side by the river, and they only ever travel north into the Woods to hunt, which they've sworn not to do." All of this was true, and they both knew it. The inhabitants of the Southwestern side of the island had sworn to their clan to never hunt on the island generations ago. The deal had been made because their constant activity had caused the amount of wildlife on the island to drop dramatically. The opposing clan agreed, but only if Caden's people agreed to bring them food from wherever necessary. Whether they hunted or not, they still had to eat.

"Even so, we both know that they don't have any trouble breaking their word once they get desperate enough." Aderyn replied, which was as true a fact as the one her friend stated.

"Desperate for what? We've been living up to our end of the deal." Caden stated. Aderyn opened her mouth to say more but was cut short by a distant rustling coming from just beyond the border of the Woods to the west. She started to reach over her shoulder for an arrow but stopped at a soft "psst!" They listened and heard another "psst!" coming from a group of nearby bushes, louder this time. Caden approached the bushes, and Aderyn hesitantly followed.

"Guys, it's me!" a small voice said as a similar-sized head poked out of the upper side of the largest bush.

"Crecia? What are you doing here? You never leave the Hill!" Aderyn said. The person she spoke to was a small girl with long dirty blonde hair, a pair of bright green eyes, and about a dozen or so light freckles scattered across her face. Anyone else would guess that she was around 5 or 6 years old, but both of them knew she was 12.

"I had to give you a message" Crecia said simply. She continued to say "it's important" after the two looked at her strangely.

Caden and Aderyn looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Crecia. "Alright, what's the message?" Caden asked.

"A boy was spotted on the beach in the southeastern part of the island" the small girl said said.

"Shipwrecked?" Aderyn asked. Passing ships had been known to crash into some of the patches of rocks not too far from the island due to the thick to the thick fog that began to form about a mile or so from the island's coast.

"Don't think so, he seems to be alone, and no one's seen any sort of wreckage." Crecia said. This caught their interest almost immediately. If this boy wasn't marooned then where did he come from? The only way to get to or from the island was by ship, which was made nearly impossible thanks to the fog; largely the reason why the island had yet to be discovered by the rest of the world.

"Alright, we'll go check it out, southeastern beach right?" Aderyn said.

"Yeah, just off the Pond." Crecia answered. The two soon started away from their regularly-traveled course to get to the Pond, which involved crossing about 2 or 3 miles of grassy terrain as well as a river. Not considered the longest or most difficult of journeys but not the most pleasant either.

Caden and Aderyn each had their own way of getting across the island, or just land in general. Aderyn preferred to climb over rocks and up trees and just basically touch the ground as little as possible; a very complex method that Caden never understood. He preferred to stay on the ground and travel in a single direction all the time, in other words, basiclly in a straight line. Then again, his method was largely based on the fact that he had next to no sense of direction, and used to get lost all the time when he was little, no matter where he was.

Looking back on it, Caden realized that he and Aderyn did almost everything differently. Eating, sleeping, training, even walking; the list went on forever. They even looked different. Aderyn had long auburn hair with matching brown eyes, both of which went well with her sense of style, which mainly consisted of several dark colors that were excellent for camouflage. Whereas Caden had hair that was a bit shaggy was the same color as sand, which went considerably well with his pale blue eyes; it was also the reason he mostly wore things similar to the short-sleeved white shirt, long blue pants and worn leather boots he currently had on.

The only explanation he had for their many differences was that they were exact opposites, so in hindsight, it might've been a miracle they ever became friends at all. Oddly enough, whenever he tried to look back on how he and Aderyn became friends, nothing would come to him, almost like there had never been a time when they weren't friends. He was still racking his brain on how they became friends when he heard her yell to him from a further ahead.

"Hey Caden! We're here but I don't see any_thing_! Much less any_body_!" Aderyn called to him form a high tree, although he had absolutely no idea how she'd gotten up there. Snapping back to reality, Caden jogged ahead to the shoreline. Although he could only see so much of the shore, he decided to take his friends' observation to hear, it reminded him of why she always liked to travel so far above ground: higher places meant a better view.

"Looking for something?" Caden spun around when he heard a voice behind him. He forgot how close they were to the Pond, formally Atlantis Pond. Surrounding the moderately-sized pond were several large boulders that served as something of a fence. Sitting atop one of the larger boulders was a girl with wavy dark brown hair and mocha-colored skin; she looked about 18, and her pale green immediately caught his attention as she turned in her seat to face him.

Only a matter of seconds later Aderyn landed with a thud next to him, she smiled and friendly said "hi Kayna" as she waved to her.

Kayna smiled and replied with a simple but pleasant "hello" as the two of them walked over to her perch. "So, what brings you two all the way out here?" Kayna asked once they'd made their way over.

"Crecia told us that a boy was spotted on the beach" Aderyn said.

"Do you know where we can find him? We're not all that sure where to look" Caden asked. Kayna's people were most familiar with their surrounding terrain, and even more with the neighboring sea. He figured that he must've surely seen this mysterious boy at some point.

"Sure, just go down that way and look over by the boulders" Kayna replied, pointing directly in front of her.

"Thanks!" Aderyn said before bolting off, with Caden soon in pursuit.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her.

"Keep up!" She yelled back over her shoulder still running.

She jumped off the small drop-off where the grassy floor ended; landing in a crouched position. Whereas Caden completely forgot to do so and ended up with his face in the sand. After he spit out the sand that had gotten in his mouth, dusted off the patches that stuck to his face, and got Aderyn to stop laughing at him, the two of them made their way over to the pile of boulders Kayna had mentioned. Their mystery boy wasn't all that hard to find, laying in the sand next the boulders completely soaked. he had brown hair that was about the same length as his, was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, brown pants, and a pair of boots that looks to be made out of animal fur. Well, at least he had on one boot.

"Looks like he got himself pretty scratched up" Aderyn noted.

"I'd say that it hasn't been the first time for him" Caden said, pointing to the boy's foot, which wasn't much more than a piece of metal molded what looked like a square-like hook, causing his friend's eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"Yeah, looks like he hit his head on something too" she said pointing to a small bump that he hadn't noticed up until then. Aderyn, always the observant one.

"I think we better take him back to the Tree, he'll be easier to patch there" Caden suggested.

"Agreed" Aderyn replied, helping him lift the boy up as they started the long trek back home.

**Yay! More characters, but what will become of our hero? And what about these 'mysterious dangers' on the island? **

**Man I stink at asking suspicious questions. **

**Oh well, PLEASE review! Like I said I'm still new at this, plus I like to feel like my story is being apreciated.**


	4. Part 3

**Alright, next chapter!**

_Part 3 _

The first thing Hiccup became certain of was that at some point someone had scooped out his brain and replaced it with a heavy lead brick. Okay maybe he wasn't _completely_ certain but it sure did feel like it was true.

The second thing he became certain of was that he had no idea where he was. Worse yet his mind seemed to be resisting the instinct to wake up, almost like that blow to the back of his head made him forget how.

Even though his mind still refused to cooperate, he eventually managed to get a couple of his fingers to twitch Not long after he got to clenching and unclenching his hands into fists and even got to blink his eyes. After a few more tries, he finally managed to get his eyes open wide enough to observe his surroundings, and what he saw was probably the last thing he ever expected.

He was in some sort of room that seemed to be made out of wood, _entirely_ out of wood. The walls, ceiling, and floor all molded together like they were made out of clay rather that the sparkling pale golden wood; there wasn't a nail in sight. Seeing no one around, he started to work himself into a more upright position.

"Morning!" Hiccup nearly jumped clear off the makeshift bed he realized he was on when he heard a sudden voice from the doorway, or entryway at least. There stood a boy about his age with wide blue eyes and sandy hair that was just a few shades short of white. He had the same basic physic as him, but looked a lot more athletic and was also slightly taller, but not enough to pass as a Viking. He held a woven basket hoisted over his shoulder, what it contained though, he couldn't tell.

"Good to see that you decided to join the land of the living" he said, lowering the basket and dropping in on the floor. Hiccup could only guess that it contained something very heavy. His observation was cut short when this mystery boy continued talking.

"From what we can tell you had one heck of a time in that current. My name's Caden by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Hiccup" he said as he shook Caden's hand and hoisted himself out of the bed. "How long have I been out?" he asked once he was upright.

"Since you've been here, a couple of hours, before that, who knows" Caden answered, reaching to pick up another bag from a nearby table, or well, a box-shaped lump coming out of the wall. "Anyway, how 'bout you come with me for a tour, the last thing you wanna do on a day like this is stay inside." Caden said, tossing the leather sack over his shoulder. Hiccup shrugged, but agreed none the less, and as both boys left, neither of them paid any mind to the basket Caden had left behind. Nor did they notice it twitch slightly.

Only about 20 minutes later were Caden & Hiccup walking through the clearing not too far away from the Tree. Even then Hiccup was still in shock of the Tree's massive size. Caden may not have noticed this, but he did notice was that in his shock he was looking pretty much everywhere else except the ground.

"Watch out for those holes" Caden stated simply. Hiccup looked to him like he was going to question it, but was cut off when his face unexpectedly met the ground.

Caden only looked at him and said "told ya" before bending over to help him up. Sure enough, Hiccup's metal foot had gotten caught in a small hole that looked to be a gopher's work.

"Anyway, I was saying that the whole island is free to explore. But take my advice and stay away from the southwestern side." He said as he pointing to the direction he referred to. As Hiccup looked in the direction he pointed to, he noticed that the land looked darker, like it was singed.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" He asked.

"Well no, but the people who live there aren't whatcha call... 'Friendly'" Caden replied, somewhat hesitantly. Hiccup was about to press further when something nudged him from behind, hard.

"Whoa!" Hiccup yelled as he stumbled forward. When he turned around he came face-to-face with a rather large blue & green Monstrous Nightmare; and Caden found the look on his face quite humorous.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is Reneth, probably the world's tamest dragon. He's a bit of an old boy" Caden explained, stroking the side of the large dragon's head. Though the Nightmare appeared dangerous at first glance, closer examination proved otherwise. Whereas most dragons' scales looked smooth and glossy, Reneth's looked old, tarnished and almost looked to be falling off. But what caught Hiccup's attention most about the dragon were his eyes. They were the same color as Snotlout's Nightmare, Hookfang, but something looked... different. He couldn't quite place it but there was something off about Reneth's eyes that made them look different from a normal dragon's.

"C'mon over here and pet him. He wouldn't bite" Caden said, beckoning Hiccup in his direction. Though a bit hesitant, he made his way over, stopping just in front of the dragon's snout. Cautiously, he lowered his hand just in front of Reneth's nostrils, just like he first did with Hookfang in the arena back on Berk. But what he never would've expected was when the dragon lifted his head the last few inches and began to make something that sounded like purring at the touch of his hand.

"Sounds like he likes you" Caden noticed.

"Are there other dragons around here?" Hiccup asked, Reneth's snout still under his hand.

"A few. They're around here somewhere" Caden answered as he began to stroke the large dragon's forehead. Hiccup, beginning to get more comfortable, placed his other hand on top of the dragon's nostrils, causing them to flare up slightly.

"Why is he looking at me like he knows me?" he asked. The Nightmare had never moved his gaze from the boy since the moment he'd approached him.

"Ah well, he can't technically... 'Look' at you... or anything for that matter." Caden said, searching for the right words. "Reneth's been blind for as long as I can remember." Hiccup's eyes widened at that statement. Looking back to the dragon, he finally figured out what looked different about his eyes: they always looked straight forward, never to either side, and they never seemed to look at one particular thing, like they were staring off into space.

"As in his whole life or just from some point on?" Hiccup asked as the thought occurred to him.

"No one really knows, some say that he just woke up blind one day, others say that he got that way when he knocked his head against a rock as a baby. But most, the Elder included, believe that he's been blind since the day he hatched." Caden explained, looking to the large dragon.

"But if he's never been able to see, how'd he ever learn how to fly?" Hiccup asked. Caden looked over to him.

"As far as anyone around here knows, Reneth's never flown a day in his life, and at this point in time, it doesn't look like he ever will." That was one of the last things he ever expected to hear; it just didn't sound right for a dragon, never knowing what it felt like to fly.

He only had a brief moment to look at the large Nightmare before his train of thought instantly came to a dead halt.

"Hey guys!" both of the boys whipped around towards the new voice that joined them. There, Hiccup saw a girl running towards them with a bow in her hands and a quiver strapped to her back. She had her long auburn hair pulled up in a high ponytail, wore dark-toned clothes and... Basically looked like the kind of person that was expecting a fight. But more than that Hiccup thought she looked... familiar.

"Oh, Hiccup, this is my best friend, Aderyn" Caden said, gesturing to her. They said their hellos and Aderyn shook his hand heartily.

"Glad to see you fully conscious. By the size of that bump it looked like you hit your head pretty hard." She said teasingly as she released her grasp on his hand. All he felt he could do at the spur of the moment was rub the back of his head and laugh shyly, feeling the bump in the process.

"So Hiccup, why don't you come down to the Cliffs just north of here with us? We have another friend that would really like to meet you plus the other dragons aren't too far away." Aderyn offered.

In that moment, Hiccup realized why he felt like looked familiar: she was just like Astrid in nearly every way, and he instantly knew what he needed to do.

"Thanks, but I should really get back to my friends." He said as politely as he could.

"Alright, where do you live?" She asked.

"Berk" Although Hiccup said it very simply and casually, both Caden and Aderyn's eyes widened and they seemed to straighten up slightly in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed their looks.

"Well, Berk's nearly 300 miles away from here and there currently aren't any ships docked" Caden stated.

"Not to mention there hardly ever are." Aderyn continued.

"What about the other dragons you mentioned, couldn't they give me a lift back?" Hiccup asked, becoming somewhat frantic.

"Hiccup, those dragons can't fly anymore than Reneth here can." Caden said, gesturing to the large dragon in the background.

"Believe me, if they could, they wouldn't be here in the first place." Aderyn stated. Hiccup began to open and close his mouth repeatedly, desperate to grab onto some sort of idea on how to get home, but nothing came to him.

Little did he know that it seem home was going to be coming to him.

**Well I gotta say that I got this uploaded a LOT faster than I thought I would. Special thanks to my good friend Elvishdork for faithfully reviewing very chapter I've posted so far. **

**I don't think I'll post the next part of the story until I get a couple of reviews. I can't help it! I feel like my work is being neglected! **

**See you soon ;)**


	5. Part 4

**Here's what I've learned: Writer's Block + Lack of Interest + Procrastination (did I spell that right?) + severe Laziness = the-inability-to-post-the-next-chapter-of-your-fanfic-for-a-really-really-long-time. **

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

_Part 4 _

As it turned out, Hiccup wasn't the only thing swept away in that storm. In fact, what had thrown him from Toothless's back was actually more of a hurricane, which had hit Berk full-force not long after he'd vanished.

Though with a good amount of trouble, Astrid and the others managed to get back to Berk just about an hour after the storm passed. As expected, Stoick was shocked to learn of his son's disappearance, and had immeadiately called a meeting in the Great Hall. Even though the meeting had been brief, it was very informative, and a plan to find Hiccup had been formulated. Dispite this, it was crystal clear that a rescue would have to wait until the village, or at least the ships were repaired.

All this had well gone underway by the time Astrid and the others were making their way through their once-again destroyed village. Night had fallen, but they shouldn't have been surprised since the meeting had been called at dusk.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse" Ruffnut said in a tone more negative than usual.

"Agreed, I don't think we're going to get around to this searching thing anytime soon" Snotlout added.

"Not with the place like this" Tuffnut said as he gestured to the houses surrounding the town square, which had been reduced to hallow, broken shells of their former selves among scattered piles of lumber.

"Yeah, but at least now we have a plan" Astrid said, trying to sound upbeat.

"What I still don't get is what this current or whatever is. It's famous with our folks but I've never even heard of it." Snotlout said, reffering to something their parents called 'Heimen's Current', which apparently was what'd swept Hiccup away.

Astrid shrugged "I guess it just never came up before now, at least not with us."

"So... What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh..." the others mummured for a few moments.

"Maybe we can clean this place up a bit" Astrid suggested.

Ruffnut shrugged, "might as well."

"Okay, where do we start?" Snotlout asked, looking around.

"Maybe by getting your front yard out of my backyard" Fishlegs suggested.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go check on Toothless" Astrid said, heading in the opposite direction. Even though she didn't look back, she still recongnized the voices of her friends behind her.

"Alright" Snotlout.

"Good luck with that." Tuffnut.

Astrid continued out of the square and climbed up the stones towards the ledge Toothless was on. He was staring out to the horizon with an intent look on his face. It was almost as if he were looking for something, and Astrid had a feeling she knew what it was. In the past hours since their return to Berk, Toothless had become increasingly more anxious. Astrid guessed it was because he was worried about Hiccup and was eager to find him. She couldn't really blame him, Hiccup was his best friend. Not to mention without him he had no way to fly; and she could already tell that flying meant a lot to dragons, Toothless imparticular.

"Toothless I'm sure he's find, and we'll find him soon" she said as se set her hand on the side of his head. He immeadiately shook off her hand and went back to staring out at the sea. Astrid could tell then and there that no matter how much she tried to reassure him, nothing would cease Toothless's worrying until he saw Hiccup alive and well. Knowing this, Astrid did the only thing she could think to do: she sat down on the edge of the ledge and joined the nightfury in staring out to sea.

Waiting.

Searching.

Hoping.

**Little short I know, I guess I just mainly struggle to write about characters that aren't my own.**

**On that note, I've been thinking about re-writing Part 1 cause looking back it seems a bit... you know cruddy. But give me some feedback on that cause right now I have absolutely NO IDEA what to do to make it any better. **

**So be sure to add a review. **


	6. Part 5

_Part 5 _

"So, where exactly are we going?" Hiccup asked. It was getting to be late in the afternoon, and would be dusk in a few hours. But no one was really thinking about that. At the moment, they were just walking up towards the northern part of the island to introduce Hiccup to this "friend" of theirs.

"Just up to the edge of the island; the land their sort of drops off there and goes straight into the ocean." Caden answered over his shoulder. He and Aderyn were walking ahead of him, leading the way. Being behind them, Hiccup couldn't help but notice something strange about them. Normally whenever he looked at someone's back he could make out things like their shoulder blades, but when he looked at Caden and Aderyns' he couldn't see any of those things. Their backs looked bizarrely smooth, like they were wearing some sort of armor underneath their clothes. Unfortunately, before he could ponder on this any further, a small form with small, sharp claws threw itself onto his head without warning.

"Whoa! What?!" he yelled as the creature crawled around on his face. He wobbled around a bit, trying to keep his balance before feeling the small creature being pried off his head. He opened his eyes, looking over to Aderyn, and saw her holding a small, dark green Terror in her arms.

"Sorry about Avalyn here, she tends to do that a lot, especially around people she doesn't know." She explained, gesturing to the small dragon she was holding as the creature in question was looking up at him intensely through a pair of large, pale blue eyes.

"I think she likes you." Caden said as the small dragon started squirming and suddenly jumped onto Hiccup's chest. He stumbled back a bit out of surprise but managed to stay upright. He looked down at the smaller-than-normal Terror, which had closed its eyes and nuzzled his chest, making something that sounded like a high purr and a coo. He stroked the little dragon's back, the initial shock wearing off.

"So can she like, not fly too?" Hiccup asked, looking up form Avlyn.

"Well it's not that she can't, she just simply doesn't want to." Caden said.

"Avalyn's terrified of heights." Aderyn continued after noticing Hiccup's confused expression. But before he could even raise his eyebrows in surprise, he felt a large round head nuzzle up to his side, making purring noises. he looked down and saw that the head in question belonged to a large, pale blue Nadder.

"Oh that's Sirena" Aderyn said, causing Hiccup to look back to her. "She's another one of the dragons that stay here" she enlightened further.

"She's more of the doctile type, doesn't usually approach people like this" Caden said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Just as he said that Hiccup looked back to the Nadder and noticed something surprising about her. At a distance, Sirena's eyes looked like any other dragons but up close it was easy to see they were somewhat different. The pupils were strangely still, they didn't widen or narrow like other dragons' did, and they didn't really move anywhere either. Almost like... Reneth.

"Ah, question?" Hiccup said as he turned towards Caden and Aderyn.

"Yeah?" Caden replied.

"Is Sirena blind?" he asked, leaning slightly away from the Nadder as she continued to nuzzle him.

Aderyn and Caden looked at each other for a moment before looking back to him.

"Yeah actually, she is" Caden said.

"Deaf too" Aderyn continued.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, or perhaps to ask another question, but they never got the chance to know what it was. At that moment Sirena's nostrils flared up and she raised her head a bit before nudging Hiccup in the back, ushering him to a grassy land only a little ways away from the Gnarled Tree. Once he apparently got to the place she wanted him, he was surprised to see three more dragons sitting not too far away. All of them turned to look at him before two of them made their way over, sniffing him genorously once they reached him.

"You're just full of animal magnetism aren't you?" Aderyn said as she and Caden caught up.

"Apparently." Hiccup asked as the dragons stopped sniffing him. "Who are theses guys?"

"This is Kaferny, she's among the younger set of dragons around here" Caden said as he went up to the Changwing, putting his hand on the side of the dragon's head, which she seemed to enjoy.

"And this, is Lilkin." Aderyn said as she gestured to the Skrill. "Well don't worry they won't bite" she said again as she noticed Hiccup's expression, stroking the top of Lilkin's head to prove her point. While Hiccup began to scratch Kaferny, he couldn't help glance back at the third dragon, which was a rather small and angry-looking Gronkle that'd yet to move from its spot in the grass. Caden, looking up from the Changewing is friend was petting, followed his gaze across the clearing.

"That's Skrellen" he said, catching Hiccup's attention. "Don't worry he's always like that"

"All right guys time to go" Aderyn said as she looked to the boys. "We're wasting daylight and we still have a lot of things to do."

"See ya!" Caden called to the dragons as they slowly drifted away from them and back to the feild, seeming to get Aderyn's message.

After looking over his shoulder for a moment to watch the dragons leave, Hiccup jogged up to where Caden and Aderyn were and began walking alongside them, only slightly confused by the direction they were headed.


End file.
